


Life in Hell

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Set after the events of School is Hell (Treehouse of Horror XXV), Bart’s excellent grades have allowed him to live on his own in Hell. But his new apartment is missing one vital thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Life in Hell

Life was good for Bart Simpson. He was doing well in his studies, being taught in a school he loved, and he even had his own apartment. Any ten-year-old could only dream of living on his own: no parents, no rules, no bedtime. Bart was free to do and live however he liked.

It had been almost six months since Bart had moved to Hell. After finding a portal on a dusty desk, he had enrolled in his new school and excelled in his classes. Literature of Hell, Quantum Satanics, Long Division, even Keeping the Yankees in First Place; Bart had scored top marks in everything. Bart had developed feelings for his teacher as well. It began as an innocent crush while he planned to marry a demon boy for his school assignment. But instead, Bart and his teacher chose to consummate their relationship in the classroom. He stood on his desk, holding onto his teacher’s waist as he fucked her as hard as he could. Bart’s hips smacked against her ass, his cock plunging in and out of her demon pussy. For extra credit (in addition to talk of their marriage), Bart emptied his load inside his teacher and impregnated her in front of the class.

The longer Bart stayed in Hell, the more he started to understand how it worked. Those condemned due to their sinful lives would suffer eternal damnation. But for the demons that lived in Hell, sinning was their way of life. Stealing went unpunished, murder didn’t exist, and polygamous, polyandrous, same-sex, and even incestuous relationships were welcomed. What was a sin on Earth was accepted and celebrated in Hell. Neither Bart and his teacher made no effort to hide their relationship or the resulting pregnancy. They were, in fact, encouraged to keep going. The school board welcomed the union as long as it didn’t interfere with his classwork (which it occasionally did), and they continued sleeping together.

Bart’s consistent high grades had granted his school some additional funding from Hell’s government. And to reward him, the school gifted him with a fully furnished apartment for him to live in. Bart enjoyed a very casual lifestyle while living on his own. He had the place to himself and would often lounge around in his underpants, or sometimes completely nude. Bart rarely tidied up and ate pizza and burgers whenever he wanted. But his new appearance was the most significant change he had to get used to. Bart had two horns sticking out of the top of his head, pointy ears, and goat-like limbs instead of his legs and feet. Hell was almost a paradise for him. But as attractive as that lifestyle sounded to any ten-year-old boy, there were times when he felt alone and that his life was missing something… or someone. Bart would often see his teacher and his friends, but only one person could fill the void that came with his new life.

“Bart, you’re back!” Lisa cried when he knocked on her bedroom door. She left her books on her bed and ran to greet her brother. She threw her arms around his neck as Bart kicked the door closed the door behind him. The siblings pressed their lips together to share a deep and passionate kiss. Bart’s hands began roaming his sister’s body. He hadn’t felt her for months. He slipped them underneath her dress and eased his fingers under the waistband of her panties. His cock was twitching and stiffening in his shorts as Lisa pressed against him. She wrapped her hands around her brother, one on the back of his head to hold him close.

“I missed you, sis,” Bart smiled at her. 

“I missed you too, Bart,” Lisa whispered.

“Lisa, I’ll get straight to the point. I want you to move in with me,” he said.

“What?” His invitation took Lisa by complete surprise. “Bart, I can’t leave Earth. I can’t just pick up my life and move like you did. Where would we live?”

“Lis, I promise you. It’s totally fine,” Bart took her hands in his own. “I’ve got an apartment in Hell. It’ll be perfect for us. You and I, we don’t have to keep ‘us’ a secret. We won’t have to tip-toe around Mom and Dad. What we have, sis, is welcome down there. We can live together and we can be together.”

“But Bart, what about school? And my friends?”

“You can come back whenever you like. I’ve got a portal in my room. I set it up in my closet, just so I don’t have to keep going through Burns’ office. Lisa, please. I’ve thought about this a lot. I want you down there with me.”

“I don’t know, Bart…”

“At least let me show you my place. Just come and check it out. Then you can make your decision.”

“Alright,” Lisa said. “I’ll have a look.”

Marge was careful to keep Bart’s room precisely as he left it. She wanted her son to know that he would always be welcomed back home. The only change made was his portal to Hell. Bart had drawn a dark pentagram on the floor of his closet, and Lisa couldn’t help but feel a slight chill when she stepped onto the markings. Bart slipped inside the small room next to her and closed the door behind them.

“So, how does this work?” Lisa asked. “Do you need to reread the rune translation?” Bart smiled and shook his head.

“Nope. You gotta do something sinful to activate it.”

“Like what?” Lisa asked. She felt a little nervous about what she’d have to do.

“Usually, I’ll stick my hand down my pants and give myself a little jerk. But now that you’re here…” he wrapped his arm around his sister’s waist.

“Yeah, Bart,” Lisa asked with a grin.

“I thought we could try something different.” Bart reached back under his sister’s dress and slipped his hand inside Lisa’s panties. He pressed his palm against her as his finger stroked her thin, hairless slit. The pentagram began to glow a deep red beneath their feet. Bart leaned in to kiss his sister’s lips as he eased his finger inside of her. The floor markings became ablaze with flames that quickly rose and engulfed the incestuous siblings, yet Bart and Lisa could not feel the scorching heat. Bart pushed the length of his finger inside Lisa’s pussy, and she groaned inside his mouth. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her brother. The fire tower quickly sunk back into the floor, leaving Bart’s closet empty and transporting them to Hell.

Flames rose from the floor to the ceiling of Bart’s apartment. It vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, bringing the travelers with it and leaving them unharmed. Lisa opened her eyes. Bart’s face was still upon hers, his tongue still in her mouth. He broke their kiss and smiled at his sister.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he smirked. Lisa looked around the apartment as she let her arms drop. The living room was spacious enough. Her brother had a large TV mounted on his wall, a long L-shaped couch in front of it, and his kitchen (mostly unused) directly opposite. A mess of empty food packets and boxes, along with some of his possessions, were strewn around the living room. When Bart mentioned an apartment, this was what Lisa had pictured. But her curious gaze fell towards her stomach when she realized Bart’s finger was still inside her.

“Bart?” she smiled at him. Bart gave his finger a little wiggle before he slowly eased it from her depths. He lifted his hand to his mouth and pushed his finger between his lips.

“Damn, sis. I forgot how good you tasted.”

“Maybe you should try some more,” Lisa said. She slipped her hand into Bart’s pants to grab his growing member. Bart grinned at his sister as she squeezed his shaft. Lisa took hold of his arm with her other hand and pulled Bart over to his couch. She let herself fall back onto the edge of the cushions, and she spread her legs. Bart dropped to his got down to his knees and reached under her dress to slip Lisa’s panties from her waist.

Much like her brother, Lisa’s form was also altered while she was in Hell. She had the same pointed ears and furry goat-like limbs as Bart. She had small horns growing out of her forehead, a pair of demon wings on her back, and a thin red pointy tail protruding from just above her ass. Bart wasted no time in burying his face in Lisa’s crotch. He was glad to see that her pussy hadn’t changed. He lapped his tongue over her smooth slit before pressing the muscle at her lips. Lisa squirmed on the seat as she was penetrated, feeling the warm and moist tongue inside her.

“Oh, Bart…” she groaned as she humped against his face. Lisa reached out and gripped the horns on his head. She pulled him against her crotch as she rolled her hips over his mouth. Bart was kissing her pussy just like he did her mouth. His tongue swirled around inside her depths to lap up her delicious flavor that coated her inner walls. Maybe it was just Hell, but Bart thought Lisa tasted better than ever.

“Fuck, Bart. Yes! Right there!” Lisa yelled as his tongue reached her special spot. She held Bart against her crotch, grunting as she Bart drank in his sister’s climax. He slowly pulled his tongue from her snatch and admired how he made his sister quiver in orgasm.

“Fuck, Lis,” Bart groaned as he sat next to her. “You tasted amazing. I’m so hard right now.” Lisa turned her head to see the prominent bulge in her brother’s pants. Bart nursed and rubbed it gently in his hand. Lisa reached for the bottom of her dress and pulled it above her waist, exposing her soaked pussy to Bart once more.

“Then fuck me, Bart,” she groaned. “It’s been far too long.”

Lisa laid down on the couch. She lifted one leg against the back and let the other hang off the edge. Bart pulled the waistband of his pants down around his cock and crawled above her. He kissed his sister’s pussy with the tip of his cock, holding Lisa’s leg against his shoulder. With one quick yet gentle thrust, Bart pushed himself inside his sister. His shaft was buried in her love tunnel and was hugged and welcomed by her soaked inner walls. He leaned over to kiss her as he started to move his hips back and forth. Bart pulled out to the tip of his cock only to push and slam himself back inside her.

“Hang on, Bart,” Lisa groaned. “I’ve got an idea.”

Bart sat on the couch with his hands on Lisa’s hips. He watched as his sister rode him. Lisa took hold of his horns once more as she bounced up and down on his cock. Her red dress covered their sinful act, hiding their sex under a superficial layer of fabric. Clothed sex wasn’t unknown to them; it was what they were used to. Their secret relationship back on Earth required high levels of secrecy and caution. Bart and Lisa had rarely seen each other naked, and keeping their clothes on meant that they could quickly disguise their actions pull if they were ever close to being discovered Lisa held a firm grip on Bart’s horns. She could feel every inch of her brother filling inside her as she dropped down onto him. His pre-cum smeared along her walls, and it took Bart every ounce of his self-control to keep himself from cumming. Lisa was bouncing on her knees, moaning each time she was filled. It was music to Bart’s ears, but it wasn’t helping him delaying his climax. He’d missed his sister too much, and her pussy was just too good. He didn’t warn her as he reached the edge. Instead, he just held her down and pulled her in for another kiss. His cock twitched as their tongues rubbed against each other, and Lisa felt her brother’s warm and sticky cum spraying inside her. She groaned into their kiss and moving her hands from Bart’s horns to the back of his head. The passionate kiss lasted long after Bart’s orgasm had died down. She could feel herself leaking around him as she tasted the hint of her own cum on his lips.

“Goddamn, sis,” Bart panted as he brushed a finger over her cheek. “That was amazing.”

“You really want me to stay?” Lisa asked.

“Let me show you outside,” Bart said. Lisa climbed off him, and Bart led her to a large glass door. He slid it open and stepped out onto the balcony, looking out over the fiery city of Hell.

“Lisa, I’ve missed you so much since I moved here. And that’s not just because we have sex.”

“Bart, you said we didn’t have to hide?” she asked him. 

“We don’t,” Bart said. “Lisa, I’m fucking my teacher. Relationships like that, or like ours… they’re welcome here. Fuck, we could even get married.”

“You’re… your sleeping with your teacher?” Lisa asked.

“It was for an exam,” Bart shrugged. “And I got top marks for it too. It’s how I got this place,” he raised his arm and gestured at the outside of his apartment. Lisa started to feel conflicted with this latest revelation.

“Well… I can understand doing whatever you need for a high grade…” she muttered to herself.

“Lisa, we could fuck right here on the balcony and no one would care. Hell, we’d probably even be cheered on. You can use the portal to come and go whenever you like.” Bart took his sister’s hands in his own and looked into her eyes. “Tell me you’ll stay,” he said. “Please.” Lisa looked down at the demons walking around below, going about their lives. Hell would be a massive change for her, but at least she already knew some of the girls at Bart’s school from her last visit. A grin crossed her lips as she looked up at her brother.

“You said we could get married here?” she asked him.

“Hell yeah, we can,” Bart couldn’t contain his smile. Lisa pulled his lips down towards hers.

“Marry me, Bart,” she whispered. “Then I’ll stay.”


End file.
